The Element of Speed
by Olra
Summary: Welcome to Sonic's adventures - a world created from what you know from the games, comics, and shows! Follow Sonic and friends on a world adventure. From evil robots to harrowed gods, there's no way of stopping the blue blur! Criticism and reviews are always accepted.
1. Chapter 1: Saving Sister Sonia

_Sonic the Hedgehog (c) Sega/Sonic Team_

_All characters are owned by their respected owners._

_This is a fanfiction, meaning there are no real events. Any real-life events are purely coincidental. Do not print and distribute._

_Fan characters are solely for these comics and add dimension to this comic. This does not mean the author will accept any._

**Chapter 1: Saving Sister Sonia**

* * *

A wonderful day it was. The crystal-clear skies have brought a bright sunlight, shining over Green Hill Zone, creating a beautiful shine to the place. And soon, the residents of the hill were awake. However, this isn't where the adventure starts.

Nearby, there is this giant lake, called the Lake of Rings. It got its name from, every so often, it spouts rings. In the middle of the lake is a nice island called Christmas Island. The island was named because it had a nice feel to it, similar to, well, Christmas. Contributing to it is the huge Christmas tree called Drasil. Every December, the eternal tree gets decorated with ornaments. The island was quite medium-sized, keeping fifty-nine houses on the island.

And we must focus on one family in particular.

* * *

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" A pink hedgehog yelled. "You wake up right now!" Her clothes were reminiscent of superhero clothes, and her emerald eyes were showing anger. She was slim and well-groomed. Her name was Sonia, and she is the oldest of her siblings, at the age of 13.

The blue hedgehog, Sonic, woke up, zoning his dimmer, greenish-hazel eyes onto his sister. He sat up, gazing in his sudden awakening.

"Son_ia..._" Sonic groaned. "I _was_ trying to _sleep..._"

Sonia ignored that. "Do you even know what day it _is_?" She asked in a raised voice.

"_Mundai..._?"

Sonia sighed. She and her brother were about to be late, and she didn't want any of that. She looked at her younger brother with irritation and yelled "IT'S _THE MEETING DAY_!", which caused the eleven-year-old to jump from shock and fall on the ground. Sonic rubbed his head.

"Geez..." Sonic murmured as he got up and walked to the burrow he had in that room, rubbing his head. "_Y'didn't havta yell..._"

* * *

"Yo, Sonic, Sonia!" a voice called out. The voice belonged to a green hedgehog. His dull blue eyes shone at them like a blue sea, and his green fur blended in with the grass. He wore no clothes other than socks and shoes, just like Sonic, but with a brown vest and a satchel to go with. That was their brother, Manic.

"Manic, 'sup?" Sonic greeted his younger brother, who was just around nine years of age.

"Nutt'n much!" Manic answered.

"How was that game yesterday night? Hectic, right?"

"Yep, it was!"

"How was Stripes Tiger's pass?"

"When he threw it over that-"

"Will you two just shut it?!" Sonia interruptedly barked as she gave them a glare.

Sonic and Manic just stared and looked at each other.

_'She's a witch, bro.'_ Sonic whispered.

_'Yes, she is. But she is our witch sister.'_ Manic replied.

This got Sonia angry. "WILL YOU GUYS-"

"Hey, will you tone it down, Ms. Sonia?" a figure affirmed. "The ancestors are resting."

It was a turtle mobian, dressed with a robe meant for a pope and a soft voice that felt pleasant. He was the village elder, after all.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Oudste..." Sonia answered, her voice lowering in tone.

* * *

"We are here today to celebrate the day that the ancestors protected this island in the lake. They..."

Sonic was zoned out during the speech, looking at the ornaments on the Christmas Tree that were not brought down yet. And then his view panned to a butterfly that passed him. Sonic was easily distracted. So easily distracted, that he couldn't hear anything.

He watched the butterfly land on a flower. What it would be like to fly around the world... and then his grin widened as he got an interesting idea.

_'One day,__',_ Sonic thought, _'I will travel all over Mobius, making legends and friends alike. I will be making a name for myself: Sonic the Hedgehog... yeah, that's right. Who know's what's out there!'_

His dull-emerald eyes sparkled at the thought of friends. He had no friends, especially because of Sonia. He was pretty lonely, anyways.

"... And we now light the candle of peace." Mr. Oudste concluded as Sonic zoned back in and looked. The elderly turtle was a bit slow, walking up the pedestal right next to the tree, so it gave Sonic time to talk.

'_Psst. Sonia._' Sonic asked in a whisper. Didn't get her attention.

'**_So_**_nia... So..._'

'_What?_' Sonia insisted in the same tone.

'_What did he say?_'

'_What?! You zoned out?!_'

'_It's not my fault i'm-_'

Sonic stopped and looked around. His quills ruffled; it was his sense of danger acknowledging to him. Sonic looked around. This feeling of dread- what is it.

'_Sonic... why'd you stop._' Sonia asked.

Sonic didn't answer as he heard a clack. And then he sprung into action.

"Mr. Oudste, look out!" Sonic shouted as he ran and tackled the elder to the ground. What followed was a slicing sound. And finally, a **thud!** The Christmas tree fell, after a sickly crackling of wood. What followed were bellows, shrieks, and wails... and a cackle.

Sonic got up and helped Mr. Oudste up, finally turning. And he was face to face with a man and his hovercraft.

"So, the rodent decided to destroy my attempts at assassination." He revealed, his grey glasses shining against the sun. The tone of the man had angered Sonic. "Well, no matter..."

"Assass... whatever that word means..." Sonic retorted as he ignored the dying screams of distress. "I'm not letting you do that!"

The man looked at the blue hedgehog. "Oh? And what are you going to-"

He was cut off by a blue saw hitting the bottom of his hovercraft, it shaking with unease and the doctor steadying it manually. "Alright... I will end you." he growled.

"On what planet, fatface?"

The man pulled out a gun. "Calling me a fatface, now, rodent?" The two were now in a face-off.

"Yeah! And you can't possibly stop me!" Sonic said as he ran around, dodging the shots and dealing a spin jump to the vehicle. Needless to say, the adult was surprised at his speed, as told by the man's reply of "What?! Rodents aren't supposed to be that fast!"

Sonic frowned as he was called a rodent. **Again.**

The mad scientist in red smirked as he got an idea and pressed a button on the shuttle. "And you are starting to annoy me."

Sonic rushed at him. "I'm no rodent! I'm Sonic the Hedge-

HARGH!"

What he got was a face load of gas, followed by the man's laugh. "That's what you get for toying with me, Hedgehog. Best you not speak, as that gas is specifically engineered to corrode your voice box!"

Sonic gave the man a glare.

"Well, see you later, Sonic." The man laughed as the nozzle that appeared beneath the craft now expelled a strong gust of wind. Sonic held his ground, but it instantly failed and he was sent back.

He felt something colliding with him, and he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Red, Blue, Green Hill Zone

_Sonic the Hedgehog (c) Sega/Sonic Team_

_All characters are owned by their respected owners._

_This is a fanfiction, meaning there are no real events. Any real-life events are purely coincidental. Do not print and distribute._

_Fan characters are solely for these comics and add dimension to this comic. This does not mean the author will accept any._

**Chapter 2: Red, Blue, Green Hill Zone.**

* * *

'_Sonic..._'

"Hey, wake up, boy!"

The hedgehog awoke to the voice of a certain elder. He sat up, with a recognizable trembling and rubbing his own back. How hard did that thing...

"You're finally awake..." Mr. Oudste affirmed as he helped Sonic up. "And all is well..."

"But... Elder. Most of the group is missing!" a Lion confessed. "We can't find his siblings or Tommy or anyone!" This is where Sonic's eye's widened as he headed off.

"Sonic." Mister Oudste said to Sonic. The hedgehog stopped and looked over. "You can't leave yet. Unless you tell me something."

Sonic nodded and went over to the turtle, who put his hands on the hedgehog's shoulders.

"Son, will you bring them back in one piece?" - Sonic nodded. - "Will you accept that your road is highly endangering?" - Another nod. - "Will you respect all that come forth cautiously?" - Yet another nod. - "Excellent."

Sonic nodded again.

"... Can't you talk?" the elder asked. Sonic shook his head.

"... You can go. Just bring them back."

Sonic nodded and headed off once more.

* * *

Green Hill Zone is a small place outside of Station Square, itself a part of Empire City; it itself being part of South Island. It's a lustrous area, said to once be the birthplace of the first of little, young creatures called the Chao. But that was just a myth. It lined next to the sea, and it's a beautiful place. Thousands upon thousands of green blades rested on the checkerboard ground, its ambiance contributing to its name.

Sonic jumped out, the americanesque colors of Red, White, and Blue clashing with the green. His eyes darted around for any sign of life. There was none; strange... this island used to be safe. But now there was nothing...

Except for the sound of buzzing... what?

The new mute craned his head to the sound to find some robots; one was a wasp-like robot with the feint markings MD-052, another being a ladybird-like robot with a similar marking; MD-011. They rushed at him, the wasp shooting at him. Sonic jumped back and took both of them out with a spin jump. This released two animals, scared out of their wits. Sonic really didn't care for the broken parts, but the animals were quite terrified and confused, huddling around the blue hedgehog's red shoes. He tried to calm the two

_So_, Sonic thought. _Did the fat man do this?_

He looked over to the robots roaming around the hills and nodded before continuing.

* * *

_**MD-011: Motobugs were terminated**_

_**MD-005: Buzz Bombers were destroyed**_

_**MD-007: Choppers were blasted to smithereens by spin attack**_

_**MD-008: Crabmeats were dispatched by blue blurring around them**_

_**MD-012: Newtrons were disassembled by brute force**_

The fat man growled. How could SOMETHING like this BLUE HEDGEHOG ever be so FAST!? MD-000 Splats was fast and the ingenius camera creation of the genius, but not fast enough to catch up to Sonic.

The adult slammed his hands to the console. "Alright..." he muttered, holding his head. "I should not get in over my head..."

He thought, and when he had an idea, he grinned. If he could not beat him at the moment, why not copy his current data? The fat man waltzed out of his chair and searched for a blueprint, but came back and typed in something on the console. A Newtron, watching Sonic, had its eyes flash blue.

"Newtron #3461, watch that puny hedgehog's every move... I want to see how capable he is to take on the mighty Ivo Julian Robotnik..."


End file.
